rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Marquis World Championship
The Marquis World Championship is a special event in which the players can compete to win the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale and its Limited Edition race-spec model in 5 days. The event has been a part of the Expert category since Aston Martin Racing Update (v3.2). To unlock it, a player must earn 34 trophies in Accolade Open. Completing this special event will unlock Prestige Powermatch. Players who have bought the [[Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (Limited)|Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (Limited)]] before completing this event, will be rewarded with a total of 160 and R$160,000 if they complete the goals in all stages successfully. Otherwise, they will be rewarded with R$80,000 and 160 in total. The event utilises four cars, namely the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, KTM X-Bow R, Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale and its Limited Edition race-spec model. Tips and FAQ Before starting the Marquis World Championship challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Marquis World Championship. The "Skip" cost is divided in two numbers. The number on the left is the cost when the car is not already owned, the cost on the right is when it is. Stage 1 (First Impressions) The first stage (First Impressions) takes place with the player driving the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 1 will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 on different circuits. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this page: Tips for Stage 01 Stage 2 (Diversion) The second stage (Diversion) takes place at the Dubai Autodrome and continues where Stage 1 left off. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 2 will be rewarded with R$15,000 and 5 . Players who didn't own the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 beforehand, will be able to buy Ahmed's car with a 40% discount off its original price. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 for goals 1,2,4 and 5 and KTM X-Bow R for goal 3 on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this page: Tips for Stage 02 Stage 3 The third stage (Heating Up) takes place with the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale again at the Dubai Autodrome. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 3 will be rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 03, see this page: Tips for Stage 03 Stage 4 The fourth stage (Clean Sweep) again takes place at the Dubai Autodrome with the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale on the International Circuit. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 4 will be rewarded with R$20,000 and 5 . For tips and advice on stage 04, see this page: Tips for Stage 04 Stage 5 The fifth stage (Scouted) takes place at several racing circuits in-game with the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 5 will be rewarded with 5 . For tips and advice on stage 05, see this page: Tips for Stage 05 Stage 6 The sixth stage (License Test) takes place at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Suzuka Circuit, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Silverstone. It is the last stage needed in order for the player to get the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale and continues with its Limited Edition variant. The players have the choice to drive between: * Events 1-3,5: Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale * Event 4: NISSAN SILVIA (S15) or Ford Focus RS Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 6 will win the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (which also pre-unlocks the Luxury Tourer Tournament racing series found in the Expert category) as well as R$20,000 and 10 . For tips and advice on stage 06, see this page: Tips for Stage 06 Stage 7 The seventh stage (First Date) is the first stage that takes place with the [[Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (Limited)|Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale ''(Limited)]]. It takes place at Hockenheimring, Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Circuit des 24 Heures. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 7 will be rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 07, see this page: Tips for Stage 07 Stage 8 The eighth stage (Qualifying) takes place at the Circuit de Catalunya. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 8 will be rewarded with R$20,000 and 10 . For tips and advice on stage 08, see this page: Tips for Stage 08 Stage 9 The ninth stage (Race Day) again takes place at the Circuit de Catalunya on the GP Circuit. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 9 will be rewarded with R$25,000 and 15 . In Goals 4 and 6, players will have to drive their cars with their performance altered. In Goal 4, the cornering will be lowered down with 0.5g where as in Goal 6, the braking distance will be increased with 60 feet (18.3m). For tips and advice on stage 09, see this page: Tips for Stage 09 Stage 10 (Home Straight) The tenth and final stage (Home Straight) of the Marquis World Championship takes place on the Circuit de Catalunya GP Circuit once again. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 10 within 5 days will win the [[Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (Limited)|Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (Limited)]] (which also pre-unlocks the Race-spec Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale World Tour racing series found in the Master category) as well as 40 . If they own it before completing this event, then players will be rewarded with R$80,000 and 40 . In Goal 5, the acceleration of the car will be boosted by 0.8s. For tips and advice on stage 10, see this page: Tips for Stage 10 Completion Rewards Category:Marquis World Championship Category:Events Category:Chevrolet Category:Ford Category:KTM Category:Maserati Category:Nissan Category:Expert Special Events